


蛮

by ZEROCHOPIN



Category: Creator chose not to use archive warnings - Fandom
Genre: Creator chose not to use archive warnings - Freeform, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROCHOPIN/pseuds/ZEROCHOPIN





	蛮

Altair＆Ezio  
AU  
Assassin's Creed（Lineage）

在他少有的偏见中，汽鸣把毒辣的太阳遮成雾蒙状，那些来往拥挤的人流铺满狭窄的地下管道。他想走过去，踩着而过，又因本该的热情变得足够耐心起来。这只是一个年份的夏天，仲夏，点心托盘穿过沙哑的收音机毫无顾忌的摆放如此，但终究没有人赏光。这里太热了，在吱呀乱响的甲板上仰面躺那么一会就会被突破遮阳伞的光线刺中，活生生的腐臭气味随着不小心沾染的海水溢出，他趴在铁栅栏上却没有因此移动一步。

艾吉奥•奥迪托雷，他需要一阵适宜的风，就在不久前，也不过是几米的距离，现在他做到了远离家人，哪怕他是在四月中得知此次旅程后最兴奋的那个。他不再想吃小点心，又急于证明自己真的不需要那些甜腻的食物，从踏上汽轮开始他宁可被咖啡毒破肚子也不要伸出手碰那牛奶杯圆环。也许你更适合去乡下坐坐，玛利亚•奥迪托雷将自己乌黑而蓬松的头发盘成一种圆弧形状，虽不至于牢牢贴至脑后，却是当今最尊贵时髦的发型了。她戴了好长的珍珠项链，只是为了装饰她仅有褶边碧色的长裙，她偏爱较为深沉的颜色又不至于太过古板，奥迪托雷家拥有大多接受新鲜事物的眼睛。

他看起来累坏了，费德里科说，也许你不太喜欢水，还不喜欢沙滩。他冲着借口休息的艾吉奥小声的喊了几句，又把被切了一半的面包放回自己盘里。但那声音终究被盖过盖去，一个音节也没有挤压过去，艾吉奥•奥迪托雷几乎以奔跑的速度撞开那些人群，在他脑内的愉快思考中，他可以飞檐走壁，照样可以一把推开人群。容易被追杀，他暗暗说，我需要付出一些代价，成为目标人物的小小瑕疵。说罢他的心情好了很多，为了尽早摆脱那些气味重要的是去接受它，迎难而上，他满不在乎的趴着看，在热风中打盹，在他将近以为要坠入气泡的时刻，那声刺耳的汽笛轰隆隆的扼杀他的耳朵，他捂着那些流淌的血液，任凭其散落空中。他的那些精妙因子，他海上无聊时光的终结同时又开启一场被破除的旅行。他不过是换个地方喂鸽子，换个地方游荡在街上，换个地方去下西洋棋，好在没有劲敌，没有佛罗伦萨鲜花一样的裙摆，也许还有更多装饰，更多海洋的气味，更多运河上的船只，那些假面，那些烟火，还有红彤彤的灯。他前额的头发被风吹开了，那些微微卷曲的浅褐色头发，从阳光下逐渐生成奇妙的波痕来，他的头发松了，掉落了，又散的更大了，他盯着那艳红色的发带，要走远了，风把它带到他面前，他就伸手抓了一把风。

我怕你掉下水去，还怕你丢掉我新买的衣服箱子。费德里科先跨上岸，他看着艾吉奥没有约束的头发就往他头上扣了顶帽子，宽边的，在某些时候像个建筑的阴影。艾吉奥小声的骂了一句，无关紧要的，大家都知道他脾气好头发长，小时候长得像个天使娃娃，引得费德里科总是吵嚷着要给自己的宝贝弟弟安个小翅膀。我喜欢海边，他说，但这里太热了，我穿的有点多，还有些冒汗。费德里科把手放到他的额头上，侍者在房间里搬运着皮箱，没什么事，费德里科说，艾吉奥，你太紧张了，你是多讨厌这个城市。爸爸让我安心点，艾吉奥把脖子上的绸带取下来堪堪缠绕在头发上，嘿有点长，费德里科接过去往手指上绕了那么几圈，艾吉奥催促了几句才感受到动弹，如果你不想变成柱子上的飘带的话，费德里科耸耸肩阻止了艾吉奥妄图透过玻璃看清背后的别扭姿势，我能做的就这么多，留下来一点再戴上帽子，不出一个小时你就是威尼斯最漂亮的男孩了。艾吉奥只高兴了那么一下子，过一会他就沉下脸来，他在为自己的激动懊恼，又在为自己不成熟的行为开脱，虽然费德里科并没有好到哪儿去，但不是小孩子，不是男孩，他用力的扯了扯垂落到肩膀的新发带，起风会好些，他坐在酒店大堂里想，他吃着汤不发出一点响动，眼睛又看着周遭，灯光总是眷恋他漂亮的睫毛。

那些著名人物总是有着非比寻常的癖好，他又想闭着眼睛感受瓦莱蒂（vaporetti）平稳而困顿的颠簸了，那些稀稀落落的谈话声又将女士们过分繁华的帽子分出了一个转移的空间。他用眼皮参观特雷扎岛（le trezze）终究因为热浪而不至于睡去。他脱掉了大衣，走前换了一身轻便的弧袖衬衫，又用金色绑带在腰间绕了两圈三圈，他无法放弃自己出生入死的短靴，它们一脚踩到泥里还曾滑落过瓦片，他总是喜欢使劲坚持同一种东西，如果被丢掉了又会很快调整回来。但不是这样的，他在研究出新的什么总会消失一段时间，也不喜欢上镜。一位女士加入了谈话，又不再有人翻报纸了，艾吉奥用手撑着下巴死死的盯着船下吐出的泡沫，还闻到了咖啡味，但他立马分辨出来了，他皱着鼻子打心底的讨厌那些快速食品，他们总会把美味变得毫不走心！面对费德里科他抗议着，活生生把那只大自己一圈的手从货架上弄了下来。但别担心，宝贝，放下报纸的旅客做了一个暂停的手势，我们都尊敬阿泰尔，我们也明白他总会回来的，还要带来新成果，他做得到的。没有人比他更伟大了！总会有人插嘴道，老师费力控制了沸腾，我明白，那个学校任职多年的导师说道，我尊敬阿泰尔学导，但现在不是——他本该拥有那些贵族的特权了，为什么没人给他开行宫呢，完了，没人能阻止那些，真的没人了，艾吉奥记得那些吵吵嚷嚷的教室，他从课本新加的内容读到这个名字的极长段落，来自于中东的学者有一张模糊的照片，他奔走却又有一种缓慢的傲慢。从兜帽的阴影中，艾吉奥想，他看见一双深色的眼睛，这关乎他初次成就的年龄，那听起来权威的背景音起起伏伏，瓦莱蒂驶入圣马可水道（canale di s.marco）

他才是那个想躺平的人，那些羽毛将腐臭的阳光砸碎在石板路上，他将费力的奔跑，又穿过大部分人流和成群结队的小贩，他们使用的移动推车发出刺啦的声响，一盘卡带的磁盘，一盘放软的法式面包。他去辨认鸽子羞避的鸣叫，燥热的空气在画板和画布上权衡，总该烧一个的，艾吉奥绕到足够阴凉的殿檐，又穿过窄道，在最为著名的广场背后依旧有人作画，光线差了点，人少了点，走上好几步再拐几个弯才能到最近的市集。艾吉奥走过去，鸽子就停在旗帜的脊梁，那些焚烧的气味没有了，颜料冷淡的几乎凝固，在重大的阴影下，他看着画者手指古铜色的皮肤，带有更加浓郁味道的沾染在画布上，他并没有使用当下最为流行的风格，哪怕不被人看懂，后现代的热潮席卷了教条，年轻人总是来那么几下，艺术为其次，时髦变得更为重要，但他还在画素描。

他爱那些鲜红色的绸带，又在染青的布料上涂抹着不同的色调，他毫无艺术天赋，在仅有的学习中接近发泄的画着，或是用炭笔扎穿桌布，用咬过的苹果充当飞镖。这个时候阿泰尔总是把画板从他眼皮子底下拿开 ，他可以踩踏任何学术材料，撕毁不喜欢的书本并在上面踢踏跳舞，他的足音很轻，静悄悄地走过去，用冰冷的手盖住那双眼睛，艾吉奥好像捂住了一团火，然后被冰山撞倒在地。

阿泰尔•伊本•拉阿哈德，留有短发的中东学者，艾吉奥用手指抚摸他的古铜色皮肤，又将它放到嘴里，他吮吸着，在握笔的厚茧中，他好像在吻，又不是太在意的。在他仅有的表达中，那个感觉被称为痒，阿泰尔不多话只是想把他从自己身上扒下。他不画人，不画肌肉模型，不用颜料，你的眼光和中世纪的教义一样糟糕，艾吉奥倒回沙发上去咬没吃完的那块苹果，阿泰尔觉得他在制造噪音他就高声反驳，我不知道我吃什么不会发出声音，哪怕苹果在挣扎，在鸣叫，他也有着这个权利！阿泰尔捂住他的嘴，把他按倒在沙发上，艾吉奥就张嘴咬他的手指，咬手掌的纹路。阿泰尔的手心有汗，扯他扣子的速度倒是很快，他天天来这里，绕过鸽子的轨迹，他穿着白衣服，黑色衬衣，水手服外套或者是短裤，长袜，白色短袜，他喜欢穿他那双靴子，他穿着他蹦跳来去，阿泰尔不画人，他学不会画人，他用自己涂的稀烂的颜料换来对方的一句冷哼，两颗转过的眼珠子。你在画圣母，我知道我看出来了，艾吉奥又在吃面包，他抖动自己火红的短衫，让那些碎屑纷纷扬扬。但他们为什么没有表情，阿泰尔像是没听懂，艾吉奥又极其缓慢的说了一句，那是一种羞辱的语调，他全然不在意，阿泰尔继续用炭笔上色，堪堪几笔，艾吉奥从沙发上站起来，走过去，阿泰尔看着他，他也看着，把面包塞到他嘴里。

阿泰尔扯掉他红色的发带，这是这周的第五条发带，他们在工作室糟糕的环境里接吻，阿泰尔要伸出手，艾吉奥就躲开，仰着脖子靠在墙上。太脏了，他皱着紧巴巴的眉头，我想去叹息桥（Ponte dei Sospiri）他避开了对方的舌头，还用衣袖抹了抹嘴唇。如果你想在监狱前窒息，阿泰尔发表的长长言论耗时6秒，艾吉奥不理他就拿起衣服往外跑，阿泰尔拿出笔记本又将炭笔塞回口袋，用力拽住他深蓝色的长袍，艾吉奥扭过头来，他就一点点松开，在后面保持一个安分的距离。

是艾吉奥的嘴唇，他张张合合，施舍给所有人甜蜜的吻。如果他举个牌子，在站在广场一角，他们就会拥挤泛滥，让鸽子在头顶像鹰一样盘旋。他乐于和广场上所有贩卖体温的人拥抱，去和那些人说笑，有人塞给他一把曼陀林(Mandolin)他也跟着哼哼几句，用拨片随便弄几个音，有时候费德里科会通过留下的厚纸片找他，他们在阿泰尔买下的工作室前面交谈，费德里科明白，他弟弟干净漂亮，头发浅眼睛亮，他去看他脖子上挂着的装饰，又在天黑前速度将他拽走。这个时候阿泰尔会靠着门看他，看见艾吉奥背对着他走进那股热潮。

这些腐烂的底下掩没者，成堆的尸体攻击着这座老城，多尔索杜罗的画板拼接成桥梁，游客用嘲弄下起了湿漉漉的雨。他太缺席家庭，他们又在下午像路人一样相遇，阿泰尔坐在帐篷里，中东恶劣的环境让他变得干扰不余，他顶着那些恶毒的光线，直挺挺的朝前看着。艾吉奥很高，也不是太高，他的家人总有人显得比他壮实。阿泰尔从兜里翻出那根笔来，慢悠悠的跟在后面，他是有自信，被空气扭曲抖动的自信，一种吸引的精神所在。他看着艾吉奥从洋伞里跑出，阴影不过在脸上留有一瞬的迷糊，他奔跑着，奋力冲向海滩，那么一群来来往往的游客，那些小孩子，那些新认识的老朋友旧朋友，他们一样亲密无间，一样追随着他。他们在沙滩上建起碉堡，用水丢弃着沙子使他变状，艾吉奥对未知抱有极大的热情，让那些忍受不了的风尽情的吹嘘着他的头发，他们在战斗中扭打，这是孩子气的领域，阿泰尔被阻隔在外，他茫然的拿着画笔，夹子里的手稿又好像使劲的吹散了，铺成一条通往那里的道路，在接近的那一刻点燃，灰飞烟灭。

他看着艾吉奥被按倒在地上，又跨坐在别人身上，他看见沙子黏在他蓝白的海军服上，他穿着短裤，赤着脚，用细瘦的脚踝承载着力量，他的脸上沾满了，他脏兮兮的长发要泡开在水里，他们又翻身扭打，直到费德里科跑过去给了那个高个子一拳。他用眼睛看着自己的宝贝弟弟，搂住他的肩膀，用毛巾在他的头发上摩擦，艾吉奥好像在笑，他皱着脸又真的笑开了，他的母亲，他的妹妹，他的哥哥和未出现的爸爸弟弟，他们家的全部，来自同样国度热情洋溢的意大利人。艾吉奥又在沙滩上奔跑，在淑女们炙热的目光里耀武扬威的走过，他在明摆的炫耀，炫耀自己的自尊，自己的美丽与青春。

他卷曲的头发是一条尾巴，吃着腐烂的草莓的尾巴，他刚吃完就和他接吻，艾吉奥的身上还留有沙滩上热乎乎的阳光，他们一起钻进帐篷，这里变的更热了。艾吉奥骑在他身上，他就把艾吉奥按回躺椅，他解开那蓝色的绸带，露出肮脏衣服下面沾染泥沙的身体，阿泰尔用手清理，艾吉奥就扭动着喊痒，我该把你丢到水里好好洗一洗，再过一会也不迟，他毫不知情的说着，用手勾住阿泰尔的脖子，他们又交换了一个炙热的吻。

下着凉风吧，帐篷又被雨淋湿，他在躺椅上被抽插着，从灼热的器官中感受被入侵的快意，他仰着脖子无声的叫嚷，他像找到了新的突破口。他是个男孩，小男孩，没有熟透又熟的男孩，他着急长大，不怕的尝试着，他的腿在颤抖，明显感受到交合部位的吞吐，他闭上眼睛又在来临时露出一种茫然的表情，阿泰尔抱起他，他连接吻的力气也没有，再也不勾起手指，艾吉奥想沉沉睡去，白天已经分散了他大部分的精力，阿泰尔把他抱到海边，他就感受自己身上挂着长袍浸透水面，他们在浅水区清洗着，这是夜里温存的，他说要拥抱了体温，阿泰尔用发带扎起他的头发，他就站起身来，朝更深的地方去了。

阿泰尔•伊本•拉阿哈德，一个学者，一个以书为友的怪人，一个荒诞的艺术家。他描绘着用相机拍摄的场面，用干瘪的人脸替换演绎不同快乐的游客，他坐在岸边，又站在山间，艾吉奥掀起他厚重长袍的兜帽又不吻他，他们在沉默中显露高傲。那是一个大风天，在日落的大风，清凉的水扑通跪地，他们在听不清的怒号中听不清的怒号着，用风阻隔声音，他们就想一起大笑。阿泰尔没有脱去长袍，艾吉奥则换了更为松快的衬衫，他喜欢解开三颗扣子，使用带有花边且不规矩的款式，他的帽子被吹飞了，他才惊叫的结束咒骂，阿泰尔和他一起跑过去，在山谷边缘伸手去够，它们一起消散，艾吉奥回过头去打开他横在斜上方的手臂，他蹲下去，他们将要坠落，泥土发出崩塌，他们总该在某些时刻。

他贪心多情且专一，他尚且年轻，喜欢一切热烈的产物，在富有中贫穷，不知节制的挥霍着自己的热切，他拥有无知的特权，又在转眼间一下也想不起来了。

他在宴会上跟着琴手跳舞，抓住身边女生掉落的丝带，随即而来的，他像是一个快活的小人，永远旋转在夏夜的音乐盒中。阿泰尔不太明白，他很少明白美的产生，他唾弃艾吉奥的所有特性，但他又以自己的贴近去羞辱艺术的无知，他在浩瀚理性中猛然惊醒，试图使用绘画敲开法的大门。他证明还是爱的，他没有缺失少有的部分，但言而总之，是命运选择了他的道路，他忘记了反抗并且骄傲的沉溺其中。

艾吉奥跳累了就去喝葡萄酒，喝够了就去摘两块果子，阿泰尔吃掉熟透的草莓，那些果肉烂在嘴里，和着曼陀林有些烦人的歌声了。流浪艺人什么语都唱，从开始到半中，迈着可笑的步伐摇摇晃晃的走，装作撞到了墙，但艾吉奥在大笑，又听不到很真切的声音，他看上去那么开心，那么青春阳光，还是不是说出几个欢快的调子。阿泰尔僵硬的上臂碎裂成石膏，它们凝固的痕迹是桥的咿呀，那不堪重负的，被世人所歌颂的日神以及被唾弃的酒神撕裂他的试图挣扎的喉口，他妄想保持平衡又将二者过度挥霍，狄俄尼索斯，艾吉奥说，你一点也不像他，你画的也不是，可你也不是古铜色的阿波罗，你差太多太多了，他以为自己在说俏皮话，牙齿咬着樱桃的梗，他把发带拆下来又重新拢了拢，他刚刚结束一场狂欢，他是大汗淋漓的，又在皮肤上透出晶莹的光泽来。艾吉奥•奥迪托雷•达•佛罗伦萨，他用了一种古老的介绍方式郑重的重复着，他们第一天相识，他们每天都像是那一次的相识。

得到和失去，艾吉奥说，我拥有的太多所以不会想到失去，我现在富有，青春，还有很多人达不到的东西，他不想浪费自己的脸蛋又不喜欢别人过分去说那个特性，阿泰尔默不作声，他时常是冷漠的，你可能无法撼动他的心脏，推着箱子也无法把他的精神丢到海去。可那是一个夏季的夜晚，一个夜晚的花园，在晚宴结束后长达终日的香甜气味被侍者收走，那些空荡荡不满且多的玻璃杯，艾吉奥敲击自己的，笑眯眯的喝下最后一口。他们花了大价钱租了贡多拉，艾吉奥说太丑了，他无法割掉自己的鼻子，船夫发出声笑，阿泰尔就摘下他的帽子丢到水里。

这是一场改变甚少的相遇，艾吉奥评价道，他湿溻溻的正跳到木盆里洗澡，阿泰尔想烧毁他臭气熏天的衣服又被他泼过去的水弄湿了脸，艾吉奥看着他抹了一把，把衣服丢到沙发上，他把艾吉奥按到盆里，入侵了，他所有的器官，所有的那些本质部分都被浸泡，他马上要窒息身亡。他像一条无动于衷的毛虫，在租借的船只上摇晃而去，他们一起爬上高塔，又试图在失误中死掉，但那根稻草突地出现，相互扶持着卷入一个深不见底的螺旋。

艾吉奥又在落水后浑身发冷，他从高处跳下，毫无顾忌的一跃而下，他本该露出符合年纪的纯真存在，却又在倒影下显露出一张忧郁的男性面孔。他无可避免的成长了，他那细瘦的线条终将拉长，脖子终将斩断成头发触及不到的位置，但这个时候他不需要考虑边界，不需要想自己对一位艺术冷感人的想象，阿泰尔又用那只炭笔在本子上写，写过捅破的桌布，在那些落日里，那些没入脚踝的沙滩的水里，艾吉奥跨上那只木船，他们一路漂泊过去，驶过老城区，那些臭而掉落的潮水，那广阔的运河，还有那失落的帽子。艾吉奥冲向太阳，他们一路驾驶着，一路摇晃着，他把衣服绑在船杆，把靴子脱掉劈开画作，他伸出手指向初生的方向，如果他爱他，他就等他回头，失败者用力拢托，他就用剩酒，蛮和光点，底下张网的苹果树。 

 

FIN


End file.
